Rapunzel + Persinette
Rapunzel & Persinette are played by Bleedgirl87 The Mirror Rapunzel was looking at her reflection in the mirror when suddenly her image in it changed and she faced Persinette, that forced her to follow her in her world. Rapunzel didn't understood what and how it happened, and the only thing she wants now is to get out of the mirror world. Why Persinette called her in this other world is still a mistery. Personalities Rapunzel's personality is more or less similar to the one of the movie's character at the beginning of the story: she's unsure, retiring and scared to do anything. She lacks of confidence, she doesn't trust herself and she always searches for someone to follow and that can protect her. She's also really kind, even far too much and also really soft: she likes having friends, and she can easily make new friendships, maybe trusting too much new people, but often, because of her easy attitude and her weak character, she finishes getting hurt. Persinette is, on the other hand, extrovert and confident. She really loves her freedom and loves having fun. She has a lot of 'friends', or, at least, fun-mates', but she doesn't actually trust any of them: she's as easy to spend time with as difficult to create a real relationship. Persinette is quite sarcastic and bossy, even mean sometimes, but she's not exactly a bad person. She doesn't really care about other people, and is still a mistery what moved her to help Rapunzel. She's not totally indifferent to other people. She actually likes be surrounded by people, especially the many weird noisy party-animals that she calls 'friends'. It's not like she has a deep relationship with them; she just likes to hang out in they company. What physically distinguishes her from Rapunzel is the color of her dress (green), and the fact that her hair and skin are a bit darker than Rapunzel's. Toward Each Other Rapunzel still hasn't totally realized that Persinette is actually "her": she has just understood that they are really connected somehow, but the other girl is too different from her to actually make her think that they're one. At first, Rapunzel was really scared of Persinette; the whole situation of being snatched away from her world was horrifying enough and the girl's bossy attitude made everything worse. But when Persinette offered to help her, Rapunzel was relived and followed her: she has immediately started to trust Persinette, as it is in her nature, but that was probably a mistake. Is still unclear why Persinette is helping Rapunzel, or why she accepted her presence. She doesn't seem to really mind the girl, probably because Rapunzel is easy to control and she does everything Persinette says. Backgrounds: Rapunzel is the princess and only daughter of the king and the queen of the kingdom of Corona. Being the only daughter of the sovereigns, arrived only after many years of waiting and prayers, she has been treated as the most precious treasure, cuddled, spoiled and always protected. She had never been allowed to leave the palace and has never been allowed to do anything on her own. She always heard her parents say that she 'can't do this and that', and this made her develop a strong lack of confidence. Even though her parents did it with the best intentions, it surely didn't work. Rapunzel also knows that any time soon she will become queen, but she doesn't feel ready at all for it. We know only a little about Persinette's past, and more will be revealed in future. For now we know that she was the princess of Agrabah, but she made a deal with prince Al, her cousin, and she gave up the throne to be free and enjoy herself, and because of it she's not anymore welcome in the palace. Relationships with other characters: Peter & Jack Rapunzel: Peter is the first nice person that Rapunzel has met in this dimension when he protected her from one of Persinette's "friends". Jack then joined them and they three had a nice chat. Rapunzel, Persinette, Peter and Jack spent a night together before they went to Agrabah, where they had to go their separate ways. Persinette: she met Peter and Jack with Rapunzel. She doesn't mind the two boys and she had actually fun spending time with them. Ariel & Aria Rapunzel: Ariel saved Rapunzel's life when she was going to drown in the cave filled with water. Rapunzel is really thankful of the mermaid. Persinette: She saw the two mermaids only for a few moments before they swam away and she doesn't trust either of them. Prince Al Rapunzel: she only spied prince Al lurked behind a column. Persinette: Al is her cousin and she had a deal with him to give him the throne of Agrabah and gain her freedom. Al is not really happy to see her and is worried she might change her mind about the deal. Persinette knows it's better not to contradict him, nor let him know too much, like Rapunzel's presence. Episodes [MirrorSelves Rapunzel & Persinette's intro] *Persinette forces Rapunzel to follow her in her world [MirrorSelves Rapunzel & Persinette's Episode 1] *Rapunzel and Persinette start their journey, meet Peter and Jack and reach Agrabah [MirrorSelves Rapunzel & Persinette's Episode 2] *Rapunzel and Persinette meet Ariel and Aria and reach the Palace [MirrorSelves Rapunzel & Persinette's Episode 3] *Rapunzel and Persinette meet prince Al in the palace